Te Perdía
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, AbraGene (Abraham x Eugene). Cuando Abraham vuelve luego del incidente en el inicio de la construcción de la muralla, su miedo crese al oír que una misión de expedición no había salido bien y que habían perdido a uno de los suyos. Eugene era lo que lo único que lo hacía conservar la cordura y lo unico que lo hacia seguir luchando.


_**Te perdía.**_

Con la mirada ardiendo en llamas y la furia controlando sus acciones se dirigía a la oficina de la maldita zorra que se había atrevido a jugar con la vida de los suyos, principalmente de alguien a quien le importaba mucho en el que ponía sus esperanzas y todo el autocontrol que podía tener, casi perdió lo más importante en su vida, por lo único que lo hacía seguir luchando por un mañana, su misión, su única razón.

Aunque por otro lado estuviera orgulloso del Porter por otro él tenía la necesidad de aferrase a protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarlo, quería mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastímalo. Rabia, ira, impotencia y miedo lo cubrían por completo, no sabía que hubiera hecho si el otro no volvía, si no volvían a verse, si… Desaparecía para siempre.

¡EUGENE! – Grito enojado Abraham a la líder del misterioso "Santuario" en que se encontraban – Escúcheme bien, nunca vuelva a enviar a Eugene a ninguna de sus "investigaciones", es un científico no un soldado.

Pero yo creo que Eugene tiene mucho potencial, además volvió sano y salvo – Dijo la mujer tranquilamente con un semblante frio e inexpresivo – Lo que te ha de molestar es que ya puede defenderse por sí solo, por lo que ya no te necesita, ya acabo la misión sargento.

Para mí, aquella misión acabo hace tiempo – Espeto mas enojado que antes el ex militar – Acabo desde el día en el que me enamore de Eugene Porter, ese día todo acabo y como siquiera vuelva a pasarle por la cabeza enviar nuevamente a mi Eugene a participar en mas misiones de ese tipo, juro que no respondo por mis actos.

Con más enfado del que había entrado a la oficina salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo sin siquiera dejar a la mujer contestar.

¡Maldición! – Grito frustrado el pelirrojo recostando de una pared cercana a él – ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Estúpida perra!

* * *

El Porter se encontraba mas pensativo de lo normal, podía jurar que Abe ya lo sabía, conocía a la perfección que ya había vuelto de trabajar en el muro y por lo que sabía se había chocado con Glenn hace unos momento, quizás descubriendo que la misión no fue del todo bien y que habían perdido a Noah por culpa de los cobardes del santuario. Temía mucho por las locuras que pudiese cometer al no estar iracundo y ofuscado. Lo había buscado por más de media hora, con cada momento que pasaba se inquietaba un poco más, su mirada se concentro en el cielo oscuro, quizás volvió a la casa que compartían provisoriamente. A paso rápido emprendió rumbo hacia la casa, observando con detalle todo a su alrededor por si acaso lograba verlo en un algún lado y tal como lo espero, estaba en casa a juzgar por la puerta entreabierta, y el ruido de los pasos cerca.

Respirando con mayor facilidad entrando al hogar, contemplando a su amante caminar en círculos por la casa con bastante frustración y susurrando cosas inentendibles para su oído.

Oye, Abe – Lo llamo sacándolo de sus pensamiento al parecer ni había notado que había entrado – ¿Estás bien?

Si, supongo – Contesto el pelirrojo luego de unos largos minutos de silencio – ¿Y tu estas bien?

Si – Respondió secamente el científico mirándolo con preocupación y con algo de miedo de miedo a su reacción le pregunto – ¿Estas enojado porque fui a aquella investigación?

No – Espeto el sargento ahora dirigiendo toda su atención hacia él, parecía estar analizándolo como si midiera los daños luego de una batalla – No estoy enojado contigo, Eugene, solo me frustre no quiero ver que te lastimen ¡Diablos! Me preocupe mucho, creí que te perdía.

Sé que tienes miedo, yo también tengo los míos, Abraham – Dijo el doctor acercándose con cierto miedo a abrazar al militar – Pero el más grande es perderte y aunque no lo diga cada vez que te vas, siento que tengo la posibilidad de perderte para siempre. No quiero que cometas ninguna estupidez.

El ex sargento escuchaba en silencio lo que menor decía, era extraño cuando abría su corazón y dejaba de pensar tanto en cualquier posibilidad. Correspondió su abrazo, se veía tan tierno en esos escasos momentos cuando mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, no dijo nada y tan solo abrazo al cuerpo caliente que se apretaba contra él.

Mierda, eres tan sexy cuando te ves tierno, si Rosita no estuviera en la cocina te lo haría aquí mismo – Dijo maldiciendo el Ford, tanteando el trasero del Porter logrando que se sonrojara violentamente con sus acciones además de sus palabras – Son tan redondas y suavecitas.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Eugene consideraba el porqué amaba a aquel idiota sargento, dándose cuenta al sentir una dulce caricia en su cabeza y un dulce _**TE AMO**_ susurrado al oído.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: Otra vez con los proyectos super randoms, perdon pero es que me encanta la serie y la amo mas que nada, espero subir un par mas de esta serie o al menos lo espero.**_


End file.
